


Banana Fish short stories | ✔

by Ines_Ivy



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji Go to Japan, M/M, Minor Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, One Shot Collection, Protective Ash Lynx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ines_Ivy/pseuds/Ines_Ivy
Summary: [Fanmade/unofficial 'Banana Fish' stories]Banana fish one-shots and short scenarios written by yours truly Ines_Ivy.A lot of various scenarios and I will accept your ideas and requests.Updates won't be regularly, just when I feel like it or when you guys comment enough ideas and requests to get me in a mood to write.Banana Fish © Akimi YoshidaMedia © Not mineStoryline © All rights reserved
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	1. Morning routines

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where I write about how I imagine Ash and Eiji's mornings to go. Some of you maybe wondered what does Eiji does when he wakes up first, what Ash does when he wakes up first, how does Eiji wake up Ash since they started dating, etc. I know I did so I will write about that here. Enjoy.

"Ash" Eiji called and opened the blinds, letting rays of the noon sun streaming right through the blinds and opened window, and the figure under the blankets was caught between bliss at the warm touch of the light, and grumpy over the fact of joining the world for another day.

"Come on, Ash." the dark-haired boy tried for at least the fourth time, pulling the thin blanket down to expose a blond mop of hair. Finally, the man underneath squinted his jade green eyes against the light and peeked out of his covers looking like some sort of grumpy lion, staring at Eiji that just chuckles "I'm not getting back into bed to cuddle you, Ash. You'll have to get up.'

"Oh, come on Eiji. You know only elderly get up so early" Ash complains will teasing voice, his droopy eyes still fighting to open properly. Eiji smiles at the blond boy, his chocolate staring into jade eyes as he seated himself on the bed next to blond American, he raised his hand and started playing with a blond mess of hair of the half-asleep former gang leader making younger boy stiffen a little before humming and leaning in-on the touch.

"And kids do too and yet you're still in the bed, honey." Eiji teases. "Time for sleeping is over." Ash lets out half-grunt-half-sigh at the playful tone. "Yeah, and yet I am pretty sure I can get you in here. This bed is so comfy and big enough for us to stay in it forever."

"Ash, come on. Don't act like some baby" Eiji whined trying to get former gang leader to get up.

"Yet you still love me," Ash stated with a grin, looking at dark-haired Japanese boy next to him who was pouting with a slight blush on his cheeks.

'How can anyone be so cute first thing in the morning. Seriously.' Ash thought as he watched the boy next to him.

"Eiji," Ash called reaching out for younger boy's shoulders and holding his arms around them. Eiji sighs softly in reply as he sinks down to kiss his partner.

"I love you," Ash sang as he started leaving butterfly kisses all over the younger boy's chest, neck and jawline.

"I love you too" Eiji smiled looking at a blond boy on top of him. "but breakfast is still nato" Eiji added making Ash freeze and glance up at his boyfriend.

". . . Eiji" Ash whined almost desperately making boy under him chuckle.

Morning 2

The sun was just starting its way over the sky, birds didn't even start singing its usual morning songs, and a blond boy stirred awake from his dreams. 

The blond American, Ash, rubbed the sleepiness away from his jade-green eyes and tried to sit on the bed. he tried because when moving, he noticed the familiar weight on top of him, mostly around his waist. Glancing down, he saw the person he cares so much for, dark-haired Japanese boy, Eiji.

Former gang leader wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. Minutes turned into hours and all Ash could do was lay underneath dark-haired boy since he didn't want to risk waking up his lover while getting up. It's not like Ash minded it that much, he liked the tender feeling he would get while sleeping close to his lover, yes his lover, two months already passed since their synced confession. Ash slowly turned his head around to look at the alarm clock resting on the night cabinet next to their beds. Yeah, both of them had their own beds, though they preferred sleeping on Ash's king-sized bed. The alarm clock read 9:43.

'Hmm, it's still early but didn't he say he had to go meet Ibe, later. Should I wake him up, it is my fault he didn't get enough sleep yesterday.' Ash debated if he should wake up Eiji and remembered how yesterday he fell asleep at Jessica's and Max's house while playing with Michael and when he woke up it was past midnight, Max and Jessica weren't home so they asked Ash to play with Michael until his aunt comes, but he fell asleep and Eiji was too worried to go to bed without Ash since he didn't even know where Ash was.

'Eiji will feel guilty if he keeps Ibe waiting, it's better if I wake him up.' Ash decided. "Eiji, Eiji time to get up" Ash whispered into Eiji's ear. The older boy merely nuzzled more into the crook of Ash's neck.

"My darling, wake up~" Ash once again whispered as he kissed the older boy's neck making a smaller one whimper slightly. The blond boy smirked and continued leaving butterfly kisses on a sleeping boy who was slowly being awakened. "Eiji, darling~" Ash cooed making smaller boy flutter open his eyes. 

"Finally," Ash remarked as he unfolded one of his arms around Eiji's waist and after slipping it in his shirt he started wringing his fingers making Eiji laugh out loud.

"Ashuu, stop, stop iiit!" Eiji barely managed to say since his words were being muffled with laughter. "What's that darling, I couldn't understand you," Ash said in a mocking voice, enjoying the sound of Eiji's laughter and looking at him so the picture of that moment would be engraved into Ash's heart and brain, so he would always be able to remember this precious moment.

"Asshhhh" Eiji mumbled, "Hmm, okay that's enough" Ash declared as he stopped tickling Eiji. 

"Good morning, my love~" blond boy smiled as he whispered into Eiji's ear, making smaller boy blush. "Good morning" black-haired replied sitting up and wiping away tiredness from his eyes in an adorable manner. Ash only stared at the adorable boy next to him with a gentle smile.

"When did you awake," Eiji asked looking at blond American next to him. "Early dawn, but don't worry it wasn't nightmare" Ash reassured smaller one as he leaned into him and wrapped his arms around him. He gave him a small pack on the cheek before heard similar ringing of his phone. Ash sighed and got up a from his comfy, warm, and alluring, bed as he stepped out of their bedroom and into the living room, he picked up his phone and saw the caller was none other than Max Lobo. Ash answered the call and after hearing the report on Banana a Fish case he turned off his phone. He then heard footsteps behind him and once he had turned around to look at the boy he froze. Eiji was leaning on the doorframe, one of his arms resting on it while other was going through his dark hair trying to tame it at least a little, but instead making an even bigger mess out of it. He was wearing an oversized white T-Shirt that was obviously not his, it belonged to a certain blond boy, whose mind was frozen, not working since it just suffered from kawaii overload. Yeah, the blond boy changed his mind, that cutie is not leaving the house anytime soon.


	2. Festival special

Once everyone was gathered at the entrance of Ash's newly bought apartment, Ash looked at 4 persons standing at the end of the hallway chatting loudly. He let his gaze linger at dark-haired Japanese boy laughing next to blond women and her son, he was smiling and facing brown-haired Japanese photograph, Ash smiled a little before turning around, facing three male figures and shot them all one final warning look. "Don't forget, we must be cautious during this festival, do not do anything that can draw attention on you" he reminded them for the third time.

Max, Sing, and Shortar exchanged a few glances with each other and Shortar shrugged at Sing when he raised an eyebrow at him. "You make it sound like we're going into battle," Max laughed worriedly glancing at Sing. "I thought this was like, some kind of carnival," Shortar joked grinning. 

"I know, I know, but still, take care and don't go too far," Ash replied, and soon after they walked out of the building and got in the cars. Shortar decided to go by motorcycle and Sing joined him too. Max and Ibe already made plans to drink the night away after some time spent with Michael and Jesica so they are going together in a car. Eiji and Ash took Jesica's car and parked it next to the park.

"Everyone let's meet here in two hours, till then," Shortar exclaimed once everyone reunited as he ran away dragging Sing behind him. 

"Shunuichi you said you need to take a few shots for that magazine, right?" Max asked as he looked at the brown-haired Japanese photograph.

"Yeah, luckily I already know where I will get the best pictures" Ibe-san replied as he smiled slightly. 

"Hmm, Ibe-san what's the first place we need to take a picture from," Eiji asked slightly tilting his head.

"No, Ei-chan, I can take care of this on my own. You go ahead and enjoy yourself"

"But, Ibe-san I-"

"I can take care of it Ei-chan" Ibe stated as he gave thumbs up to Eiji.

"Now you two go and enjoy yourself, you both deserve it," Ibe remarked.

". . . Ash hurry up! let's go. I want to taste everything here. Come on" Eiji announced as he happily started pulling Ash away from the group. Soon enough he stopped dragging Ash and was walking in front of him happily chatting and smiling. Ash was close behind him looking at the boy and every now and they're throwing some comments before Ash suddenly paused, he felt some buzzing in the left pocket of his blue jacket so he dug his hand into it and took out his phone. On-screen, it was written 'Alex' so he decided to take the call since it could be important. After a minute or so of Alex reporting that Dino's men are not on move, yet. Ash hung up and that's when he realized... he was alone.

'Oh, come on!' Ash shouted in his mind. He looked around himself to see if he could notice a dark-haired boy, but no luck. Once he saw that his friend isn't here he quickly dashed through the crowd to look for him.

* * *

'This cotton candy is so good. I wonder if Ash will like it' Eiji wondered as he walked back to the place he thought Ash was.

'Huh, where is Ash' Eiji thought as he examined the crowd around him.

'Oh no, Ash isn't here. His looks and blond hair would surely stand out of the crowd if he was, but where is he?' Eiji thought as he circled that place a few times. After doing that for a few times he walked to the back of some booth where there weren't many people. He stood leaned on the back of some bench gazing at the orange sky. 

'Should I go look for him, though it's pretty pointless with this big crowd, or should I just wait for him here' occupied with these thoughts Eiji didn't even notice two men behind him until one of them put a hand around his waist while other gripped his joint with his hand. Eiji instantly tensed when he felt their touch, he quickly looked past his shoulder and saw two men. One that had a hand around his waist was short man, he had black hair and glasses, he was wearing a green tracksuit and looked like he had over 25 years, possibly 30, other man was really tall and had brown spikey hair, baggy blue shirt, and baggy pants. He was smirking and inspecting Eiji from up to down. Eiji shivered as he looked at his eyes, those eyes were eyes of the predator when he was looking at his prey.

"Hey, pretty boy wanna come to hang out with us," taller man asked coming closer and closer to Eiji so he could felt his breath on his neck. 

"Wha- HEY!!" Eiji shouted as he felt a smaller man's hand sliding down from his waist and then groping his butt. Eiji pushed both of the men away, but unfortunately, they only staggered a little before quickly balancing themselves and once again standing next to Eiji.

"Come on, let's go have some fun" taller male whispered next to Eiji's ear, making him shiver again. Both of them then took one of his joints in their arms. Taller one then leaned in staring at dark eyes belonging to a Japanese boy he was leaning in just like Ash did a few months ago in prison.

'... Ash!' Eiji thought as he tried to push man of himself, but he failed so he closed his eyes that were beginning to water. His heart was beating so loudly, and he wanted to scream and push them away, but he was frozen. His body refused to move, no matter how many times did he shout in his mind to move, his body refused. 

"LET HIM GO!" someone thundered making both men turn around. Eiji instantly recognized that voice making him shot open his eyes and see a similar blond hair and jade green eyes now filled with anger and intent to kill while his hands were a tightly gripping gun.

"Ash!" Eiji sobbed.

"Eiji, go back and wait for me" Ash grunted trying to calm himself down. Eiji just nodded slightly and shook of hands of those men easily. He quickly dashed away. Once he decided he is far enough he slumped down on the grass. Minutes past by before he heard a similar voice.

"I'm sorry" Ash whispered, his voice slightly shaking. Eiji looked up into beautiful jade eyes that were reflecting worry and sadness. Eiji didn't say anything, he silently got up and walked over to Ash, and the next moment he hugged him. 

"For what?" Eiji asked still hugging Ash.

"For leaving you alone" Ash replied returning the hug.

"I don't care as long as you come back" They didn't say anything anymore, they just stood there hugging because both of them knew, this was enough.

"Ash?" Eiji called.

"Hmm" Ash replied nuzzling in Eiji's hair. 

"Wanna call it a night"

"... Sure" Ash replied releasing Eiji from the embrace. They walked in silence, neither doing nor saying something until Eiji did something that left Ash with mouth open. Ash looked down at his hand currently intertwined with Eiji's. 

"I don't want to get separated again" Eiji simply explained. They continued walking in silence.

"Stars... they are so beautiful tonight," Eiji spoke looking up in the sky.

"They are" Ash simply agreed, looking up as well.

"......" neither said anything and simply enjoyed each other presence.

"It's not your fault," he looking into Ash's eyes.

"If I didn't leave you that wouldn't happen" Ash mumbled, his eyes narrowing.

"You didn't leave me, we just got separated, and... they didn't do anything" Eiji whispered.

"thanks to you," Eiji added. When he said that, it was as if something snapped in Ash.

"I am so glad you are safe!" Ash bawled as he pulled Eiji into another hug. Crying on his shoulder.

"Shh, Ash it will be okay. I am here, and I am alright." Eiji whispered into soft tone stroking Ash's soft, blond hair.

"Eiji I... I love you! so, please... Stay with me... Please" Ash sobbed as he clenched back of Eiji's shirt. Eiji needed a few moments to process what Ash just confessed, but once he did, he instantly knew what to say.

"Ash I... I love you too" Eiji replied with a soft tone.

"No, Eiji, you don't understand. My love isn't the same as yours. Mine is... this" Ash explained and suddenly he pulled Eiji closer, crashing their lip together. Ash moved them slowly like he was scared he will break him if he does more. What he didn't expect though was Eiji to wrap his hands around his neck and to start kissing him back. After a few moments, they pulled back and stared at each other.

"Idiot, they are the same" Eiji giggled hugging younger American boy once again.


	3. Halloween special

"Come on, Eiji. How can you be so cruel." blond American whined walking next to a dark-haired Japanese boy who was picking out some ingredients for dinner. "Ash, I already told you we are having Natto today and that's final" Eiji declared, "But why torture only me" Ash continued.

"It can't be helped, for some reason, everyone is not home today" Eiji shrugged and walked away to the cashier. 'Geez, I wonder why' Ash thought sarcastically before catching up to Eiji. Once they paid for their things they exited the store and began walking away until something caught Ash's eye making him stop in his track to take a better look and once he did he paled. Eiji noticed that Ash stopped so he glanced over to where Ash was and once he saw Ash staring wide-eyed at something, he peered over his shoulder to see some man handing out flyers few feet away from them, but that probably wasn't what caught Ash's attention, no it was the fact that man giving out flayers had been dressed as a pumpkin, well not like a real pumpkin, but he had a black shirt with smiling jack-o'-lantern on it, similar hat, black jeans and orange shoes with blackjack-o'-lanterns.

"Oh, I wonder what this is about. Can delicate American wait here, I am gonna go check out why is there pumpkin lord here" Eiji teased while marching away. Once Eiji stopped next to a man, he talked for a few moments before taking some piece of paper from him and after scanning it he smiled and walked hurriedly back to Ash. "Ash, look, look," Eiji said grinning as he gave blond American paper he took. Ash barely glanced at the sheet before he paled once again since the paper in his hand was none other than a poster for a Halloween festival.

"What the fuck is this! Ash jelled once he saw smiling jack-o'-lantern, making Eiji grin even wider. "Hey, if you saw it give it back I want to read it" Eiji took the poster out of Ash's hands and started reading it out loud "Be greeted by friendly monsters and enjoy pumpkin-themed games right through to the end of October. If you dare, enter the haunted house 'Hyuuuuuudoro' or meet the zombies on 'zombie street' on October 7." Eiji read and turned around poster inspecting it's back.

"Anyone visiting the park in costume gets in for free. As a bonus, the popular 'Jewellumination' winter lights event, featuring millions of LED lights, will be switched on from October 10." Eiji added.

"....." both of them stood there for a few moments thinking about the poster.

"... Ash, we are going" Eiji stated with determination leaving no place to argue.

* * *

"Ni-saaaan, found him, Ash is hiding in the backyard." the short dark-haired girl called once she spotted Ash who was currently leaning on the maple tree. "Neumi! you traitor, whose side are you on" Ash shouted at the girl. "Ash, mom said I can go as long as both of you are coming as well, so yeah I am with my ni-san" Neumi replied calmly.

A/N: Ni-san means 'Big brother'

"So you finally found him, huh. Good work Neumi" Eiji smiled patting his younger sister's head before he turned to Ash "And you, you will surely enjoy your punishment" Eiji added.

* * *

"Eiji, help, there are too many pumpkins here!" Ash screamed in panic as he once again looked around him, his eyes frantically trying to find a way to get away from the circle of pumpkins he was in. Eiji was right next to him, trying really hard to not laugh out loud at Ash, again.

"Alright, alright. We are close to my aunt's house, so calm down." Eiji managed to say before he was once again grabbed by Ash from behind. Eiji glanced at him, and once again in front of him was a person carrying a pumpkin. Eiji took a deep breath, once he felt good again he took Ash by his hand and started dragging him away from that street. After a few minutes, pumpkins were becoming rarer and rarer until they were finally out of sight, far behind them, yet to Ash not far enough. He was still looking all around them, holding Eiji by his arm and stopping and peeking out whenever they would have to turn the corner. Eiji slowly regretted making Ash come along. Three weeks, that's how long the festival is going to last. Eiji talked with his family and they decided that Eiji and Ashcan come first and the rest of the family will be coming only last week since they didn't want their grandmother to be left alone. Neumi wanted to come along but she had school so she was forced to stay behind, leaving only Ash and Eiji to come first since neither of them was still going to school. Ash was actually considering not coming but thought of leaving Eiji all alone and Eiji getting hurt by his words or sad and lonely was something too bad for him to do to his Japanese friend. So Ash agreed. After a period of three hours, Ash agreed. Eiji knew he didn't want to come, but he was doing it for him so he was happy, happy to know Ash is ready to face his fear for him, even if it's something silly as fear of pumpkins, but who is Eiji to talk he can't even see pictures of mice without screaming.

"Eiji, I think we are here" Ash called making Eiji snap out of his thoughts. Dark eyes examined the house in front of them with warmth glittering in them. Ash stared at him with a surprised look. Once examined every inch of a huge house he nodded and turned to Ash.

"Yeah, this is it. Come on, let's go in." both of them walked to a big green gate and after Eiji unlocked them they walked in a big garden. Eiji was smiling all the way to the doors and Ash was silently walking next to him. Eiji once again took another key out and unlocked the doors of a house. He opened the doors that scratched in a response. Eiji gently walked in marveling to the big, dimly lighted hallway they walked in.

"You used to spend summers here" Ash spoke trying to start a conversation. "Yeah, my late aunt used to love me coming over so she would come to get me in Izumo every summer. She would invite us over on Christmas and on my birthday she would always come over and bring lots of great presents." Eiji spoke with a smile tugging on his lips. "She was really nice to me" Eiji added.

"What happened to her?" Ash asked quietly "She died really young, some sort of disease." Eiji answered. Ash nodded in response. They both continued looking around in silence.

"Ash" Eiji called making Ash snap out of his thoughts. "Coming" Ash called back. Ash turned around and walked to where he heard Eiji was. He walked into a big gray room. It had a white sofa, the black table in front of it, a black rug with white stripes underneath it. There also was some cabinets opposite the sofa. Eiji was standing in the left corner, leaning on a wall, staring out the window. Ash walked towards him and looked over his shoulder. The window was facing the garden behind the house. There were a lot of colorful flowers mixed with big grass.

"I used to play in this garden for hours. My aunt would sit under the shade of that tree," Eiji smiled and pointed to a tree close below them "she would read and drink tea for hours until I agreed to go back into the house. I missed this place a lot." Eiji explained. "She sounds like a lovely person" Eiji nodded and answered "Yeah, she was. Anyway, we should go to our room. I hope you don't mind I took the liberty to choose them so they are next to each other." Ash rolled his eyes and followed after Eiji. "We shared the bed together, I don't mind you wanting to be close to me." Ash teased making Eiji blush rosy red. "Ash, not funny!" Eiji pouted making Ash chuckle. "Anyway this is your room, mine is that one " Eiji said pointing to the room a few feet away. "Make yourself at home," Eiji said walking away. Ash walked into a room. The room was big, there was a queen-sized bed close to the balcony and some furniture on the other side of the room. Most of the room was covered in the red carpet. Ash inspected his room for a few moments before he felt familiar feeling creeping in the back of his mind. He swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths trying to stop buzzing in his ears. His heart was frantically beating and his vision was going blurry. Ash knew he had to calm down, he was far to close to have an anxiety attack, and having one this close to Eiji is bound to make Japanese boy notice. But this room, this room is identical to ones he used to have, back then when he was still with Dino. "sh" It was too much for Ash, this sudden reminder of his past, it hit him far too hard. "Ash" He just stood there, his eyes staring at the room, but his mind was elsewhere, far, far away, a long, long time ago. "Ash?" Eiji asked suddenly standing right in front of Ash with eyes showing confusion. "Eiji" Ash breathed out. His lungs burning and his breath uneven. "Ash, are you alright?" Eiji asked. Ash thought about the answer for a few moments before nodding. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I am good" Eiji nodded and turned around so he was facing the room. "Do you like your room?"

"I've slept in worse places" Eiji considered his words and nodded slightly. "I will go do some grocery shopping, you can stay if you want or you can come along" Ash answered momentarily "Let's go" both boys walked out.

* * *

Almost a week has passed since boys came into the manor. Their days were peaceful and quiet, but their first few nights were not like that. Ash started having nightmares regularly and insomnia would hit him every time after his short nap and it was enough for him to stay up the whole night. He tried to keep it a secret but Eiji found out after the 3rd night and he decided to make Ash sleep in the same room with him. It was weird for both of them, to share a bed. But, it helped and that was enough to make Eiji continue dragging Ash to his room every night. It was Sunday afternoon and Eiji and Ash were planning on going to the first night of the opened festival. Ash was still skeptical about going, but he knew he had to. The first week of the festival was known for costumes and Halloween-themed games. On the 2nd week, there would be a haunted house named 'Hyuuuuuudoro' and finally, there will be 'zombie street' opened on 7th October and on 10 October there is the last event called 'Jewellumination' featuring thousands of lights. The whole festival lasts 3 whole weeks, so people who live far away still have time to come and enjoy it.

Around 17:00 Ash and Eiji were both ready and walking down the streets. Ash was wearing his usual clothes, a white t-shirt, ripped jeans, blue baggy jacket, and a pair of blue sneakers. Eiji, on the other hand, was wearing his completely-opposite-of-Ash usual, a t-shirt with the inscription on the shirt saying 'ポジティブだと思う' which means 'think positive, be positive ' with few children-like doodles next to it.

A/N: I am not sure if I translated this correctly, I used Google Translate.

He had gray tracksuit pants and black sneakers. Both of them walked down the streets chatting about everything and nothing at the same time. Soon enough, in their view could be visible orange dots, and closer they walked to them, easier it was to tell those were pumpkins. Eiji glanced at Ash, slightly expecting to see his friends shaking with disgust visible in his eyes, but what he saw made him stop in his track. Ash was walking with eyes closed. "Ash, that's dangerous"

"Yeah, it is" Ash agreed. Eiji walked closely to Ash, starting to feel bad for making Ash selfishly come along. Ash opened his eyes and stared into the sky. "Ash, I'm sorry" jade green eyes instantly looked at boy next to him. "What for?" Ash asked honestly confused.

"For making you come along with me although you didn't want to" Eiji breathed out, his voice showing a bit of sadness and regret. Ash needed a few moments to process Eiji's words. "No, Eiji! You didn't force me to do this. I chose to come along on my own. Besides, this might be a good chance to get over my weird fear."

"Well yeah, but" Eiji looked up his chocolate eyes clashing with jade green eyes shining with determination. Suddenly he felt at a loss of words. "Thank you for coming with me," Eiji said after few moments. Ash smiled and continued walking down the street, his eyes staring at the boy next to him. The pumpkin-themed scenery around them stopped mattering. Soon enough they came to a big crow of people.

Ash inspected the crowd until he felt something warm around his left hand, he looked down and saw his hand intertwined with Eiji's. Eiji looked up and smiled sheepishly. "So we don get separated from each other," Eiji explained. Ash nodded and continued walking, pulling Eiji close by behind him. "Ash, Ash! Look" Eiji called pointing to the left side of the street. Ash barely glanced at the street and he was already speechless, bright red lanterns were hung everywhere, illuminating the street in beautiful golden light. "Wow, this festival is like Obon festival" Eiji gasped.

A/N: Odon festival is a Japanese festival dedicated to the spirits of their ancestors. It's known for special food, red lanterns, and lited candles. This festival is how people in Japan call Halloween, but this is not an odon festival since the odon festival is not in October.

"Yeah, it's really nice." They stood there admiring the beautiful scenery for a few moments. "Eiji"

"Yes, ash?" Eiji asked. "Thank you," Ash said. "For what?" Eiji asked "For everything. . . And for getting me to come here" Ash explained.

"Yeah, it would be a shame if you hadn't seen this." Eiji agreed " I don't mean only about this festival" Ash paused. Eiji looked at him confused "Thank you for letting me come here, in Japan. Thank you for not letting me leave you, for not leaving me. For being here with me, and for. . . Everything" Ash said and only a few moments later, he felt the warmth around his neck. He opened his eyes and stared at the glittering chocolate eyes. Eiji leaned closer and rested his forehead on Ash's. Ash made a sad smile and wrapped his arms around Eiji as well. They stood there just looking into each other and enjoying each others company and warmth.


	4. Bodyguard

His green eyes might have looked like they were concentrated outside the window, looking at the routes and cars being blurred together, but in truth, he was looking at the reflection of teenage boy seating across him. The boy was looking through his phone with some of his unruly black curls falling over his dark eyes. He made the tiniest turn so he was watching him from the corner of his bright, jade eyes while the boy obliviously stared down with a slight smile stretching. 

The bus stopped and finally, a seated boy looked up. He shot up from his seat alarmed and shuffled to exit hurriedly as if he was a high schooler who just woke up and noticed he was late for his exams.

"Follow and protect him from distance." that was his order. Nothing more, nothing less. But he knew the camera he left behind was very precious to him. He saw him using it or looking through it countless times in the last month he spent by his side. He sighed and jerked its strap on his way out. 

"Hey!" he called loudly as he hurried towards a figure walking away. The boy turned to face him. Seeing his camera at arms of a stranger he grimaced and started walking back, slowly as if he's walking towards his execution. Ash just came feet away from him when he noticed a black van speeding behind. In a split second, he grabbed his arm and pulled him away, just in time as the van drove at the place they were only moments earlier. The black van came out of nowhere and disappeared before they even get up properly, but in the split-second, he saw the driver and he knew. This was no accident.

"What the...?" he looked over to the teenage Asian boy who was staring after the van breathlessly. "Are you ok?" He blinked and looked over to the blond boy "Yeah, I'm good..." he muttered. 

"I'll explain later but for now, you should come with me for now Eiji." The boy jerked back "How do you know my name?" The only response he got was a long, drawn-out sigh, as if the the question brought him great annoyance. 

"Who are you?" Eiji asked suspiciously, but with demanding edge to his voice.

Ash raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed as he simoly answered "Your bodyguard." 

Eiji gasped "My dad hired you, didn't he?" The blond bodyguard onlz nodded. "Yeah, now hurry up before they decide to come back." They ran down the street and hid at the dark alleyway just as van appeared again. "Get down and wait 'till I come back. Don't go anywhere no matter what and scream if something happens." he creeped out of the allay and silently went over to the parked van. 

Eiji waited next to the smelly dumpster, he was shaking and his heart was beating very loudly. Again, he felt so helpless as he waited for the bodyguard he didn't even know he had. He didn't even know his name yet he was worried about the blond boy. He looked so young, maybe barely 18 and he was getting caught up into the mess of his family. Into his mess because he can't control it and he can't even protect himself. So he ran away. From the mess, from the trouble, from his past, even from his family and he thought he'll be fine on his own. But even moving to another country wasn't enough to live a peaceful life obviously. 

Eiji jumped up as his bodyguard came back to allay with hurried steps. "Come on, we're going back." Eiji looked over his shoulder wearily.

"But they-" Ash cut him off with sharp look in his eyes "-Won't be a problem, i dealt with them." 

Eiji kept silent as they roamed through the streets, he followed the blond boy as the realization hit him "What's your name?" Green-eyes shifted to him for a moment before they turned to the road again. Eiji pressed again "We're gonna be together from now on, so i need a name to call you," 

The boy rolled his eyes and answered "Ash Lynx," 


	5. The red thread of fate

"Why did Skipper have to make that appointment. I don't want to have some paparazzi on my back. What's so fun about being in newspapers." Ash thought bitterly. His hands tucked into his blue jacket while he grumbled his way closer to the bar his gang was in. He pulled his hand out to check his phone, only to notice a thread loosely swinging off his pinky. Ash grumbled and tried shaking it off, no luck. He tried untying it but it stood its ground firmly. He sighed and his gaze traveled to another side of it, practically calling him in an alluring manner. He sighted and fallowed it, loosely hanging on to it while walking. A few minutes later he looked back up only to see Skipper in front of him. 

"Boss, you're here." Ash shrugged. "Eiji, come here." The skipper called and another boy walked closer. The first thing Ash noticed was his pinky tied up into the same velvet thread as Ash and his gaze went back up. "Boss, this is Eiji. He's one of those journalists I told you we're meeting today." Ash nodded still looking carefully at the childlike face of the, very apparently nervous, teen with a crooked smile looking back. Without a word, both of their gaze fell to the red thread linking their arms, invisible to Skipper who was bouncing next to it. Eiji flushed and looked at Ash in shock. Ash, on the other hand, had no clue what the tread was and looked generally confused by its sudden appearance.

"Uuh, what the... eh?" Eiji continued looking down at the red thread around their fingers and back up to Ash. "What the hell is this thing?" Ash grumbled and attempted to cut it with his dagger, now clutched tightly in his palm, nothing, the slice went right through and it was still standing uninterrupted. He looked back at Eiji, his eyes flashed for a moment with... sadness? Hurt? And Ash tilted his confused by his expression. "Uhh, boss?" Ash looked down to see confused Skipper staring back at him.   
"What?" Skipper looked back at Eiji with a shrug "we should go join other's." Skipper pulled Eiji along who, after slightly bumping onto Ash, mumbled an apology and hurried away with Skipper.

Ash looked down at his hand, no sign of red thread was visible. 

And years later when he first heard of the red thread of fate, his first reaction was to say "soulmates? Aren't those just a myth." But then he remembered his first meeting with Eiji and he hurried back home, to his beloved husband and their pet Buddy. Smiling because, although he never knew, Eiji did. He was Japanese overall. He definitively knew of legend, and now Ash does too.

It's official. They were made for each other. Perfect together. 

His smile only widened when he saw Eiji on the couch of their living room. "Hello, my soulmate." He hugged him from behind.


	6. Birthday surprise party

*User Yut-Lung Lee has made a chat room 'Yut-Lung birthday surprise party chat'*

*User has added you to the chat room*

*user Yut-Lung Lee has left the chat*

Shorter: Did this bi$h seriously just do this?

Ash: Count me out

Sing: wow... just wow.

Ash: even Sing is speechless

Eiji: I have mixed emotions about this, mostly respect

Ash: Eiji, no. Just no.

Shorter: Although I am the soul of the party, I agree with Ash. This is one party I ain't attending.

Sing: but, shorter. Think about it this way... food, lots of food and drinks.

Shorter: hmm, tempting. Go on.

Ash: ...Shorter

Sing: FREE food and drinks.

Shorter: you got me on free food, so when are we doing this.

Eiji: really Shorter, for food...

Shorter: what can I say, i'ma slut for nachos.

Ash: Shorter, I fell my IQ dropping whenever I talk or text to you.

Shorter: So, it's too high anyway, like I'm gonna be on that party.

Sing: OMG Shorter

Ash: At least my IQ has three digits...

Eiji: what's meaning of slut?

Shorter: oh, shut up smarta$$

Sing: wait Eiji, what?

Eiji: What does slut mean, I don't think I heard it before.

Ash: ... It's nothing you should learn, don't google it. Shorter, you watch over you fingers while you can still move them, or I will mess them up like Arthurs.

Shorter: sorry, and you wouldn't it, you love me too much

Ash: I love Eiji and his innocence more

Sing: Shorter, he ain't joking

Eiji: Shorter, he is, don't worry. Ash would never hurt you.

Shorter: I still miss the tooth he knocked out when I woke him up once

Eiji: uh, he won't hurt you intently

Sing: if it's for Eiji, I don't doubt he would

Ash: agreed

Shorter: agree

Ash: well, I'm starving. Gonna go buy some hot-dog, bye.

Sing: I'm helping out Nadia, gotta go, by break is finished

* Sing-Song Lee has left the chat *

Eiji: Ash, no snacks before dinner, you will spoil your appetite!

Ash: Diner is Natto today, yes?

Eiji: yes

Ash: Good to know, three hot-dogs then.

Eiji: Ash don't you dare walk through those doors

*Ash Lynx has left the chat*

Eiji: he left, I'm going after him, bye Shorter

*Eiji Okumura left the chat*

Shorter: wait, what did we talk about, ugh... well, I guess since I can't remember it wasn't important


	7. Wrong Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji sends Ash wrong text, all hell breaks loose after that.

Eiji: I can't believe you did that.😟

Ash: Did what?

Eiji: You know very well what am I talking about. 

Ash: No I don't believe I do.

Eiji: Don't fake innocents. You really crossed the line.😞

Ash:???

Eiji: Stop that. 

Eiji: Leaving me on my own in that club. Just for a prank. Not funny Yut-lung. I waited for you for almost an hour! And there were even some people there trying to get into my pants.😱 Thank God Sing got there on time since they didn't look like they were about to leave. You should be ashamed.😡

Ash: . . . what?

Eiji: Apologize Yut-lung, now. And be grateful I didn't say anything to Ash. He would probably be mad enough, to actually kill you. 😠👿

Ash: Eiji.

Eiji: what?

Ash: I am Ash.

Eiji: what?😕 Yut-lung stop joking and apologize already.😒

Ash: This is Ash. 

Eiji: what?!😲

Ash: You sent the texts to the wrong number.

Eiji: No I didn't. It says Yut-lung on your name.

Ash: Maybe your phone is malfunctioning, maybe Shorter decided to prank you by switching the names on your phone like he once did to me. 

Eiji: . . . Ash, where are you?😨

Ash: On my way to visit Yut-lung

Eiji: Ash, DON'T!

Ash: don't what?

Eiji: You know what I am talking about.

Ash: Yeah, I do. Don't worry, I won't kill him. Or try to.

Eiji: You won't?

Ash: I won't.

Eiji: . . .Good. . .😌

Ash: I will make him wish I did.

Eiji:?!!?!

Eiji: Ash! don't.

Ash: Oh, Eiji, I am close. I have to go, ttyl. 

Eiji: Ash!

Eiji: Ash! 

Eiji: ASH!

Eiji: ASH!!!

* * *

Shortar: I wonder if Eiji already flirted with Yut-lung.

Sing: Maybe, you shouldn't have done that.

Shortar: Oh please, what is the worst thing that can happen.

Sing: Let's hope we won't find out.

*Eiji is joining in the group*

Eiji: Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortar: wow, that's a lot of exclamation points.

Sing: Eiji what's wrong???

Eiji: Ash will kill yut-lung!

Sing: why?

Shortar: who cares, if ash does it he deserved it.😤

Eiji: Guys, we have to stop him!?

Shortar: Why?😕

Eiji: cause if he gets hurt trying to kill yut-lung it's on you, because you messed with my numbers, didn't you?

Shortar: Yeah, but how is that connected to Ash murdering that snake.

Eiji: I sent text meant for yut-lung to Ash.

Sing: what did you say?

Eiji: I wanted an explanation about the incident 3 days ago.

Sing: Oh shit.😱 OMFG. Shortar we have to stop him!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shortar: I'm lost. What happened 3 days ago.

Sing: Just meet me in front of yut-lung's house the fastest you can.

*Yut-lung is joining the group* 

Yut-lung: Hi bitches and Eiji

*All 3, in unison* 

Eiji: Yut-lung, run!

Sing: Run for your life!!!

Shortar: RIP Yut-lung, Ash is coming for you.

Yut-lung: What are you peasants talking about?😒

Sing: Ash knows, he found out about club incident.

Yut-lung: Oh. . . 😐

Shortar: You may RIP

*Everyone* : . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the last time they saw yut-lung. No seriously, he got so scared he moved out of the country. 
> 
> ~The End~


	8. Eiji's Bruise

It was natural, quiet day. To Ash ideal kind. 

The blond gang boss was reading in his large, cozy apartment while Eiji was out getting some grocery shopping done. The marketplace was on the first floor so that was the only place Ash let Eiji go on his own. Dino was gone, and seemingly danger as well, but Ash knew better than that. Even with that old bastard gone, there was still a danger and although Eiji tried prompting Ash to let him be on his own, Ash always refused and made Kong or Bones, go with him, but not even that was enough, it seems.

Ash, Bones, Kong, and Alex was hunkering around the table. Nobody else except the people in the room knew, but Ash was planning on leaving his gang and whole underworld as well. Once he ultimately takes control over that freaking corporation he inherited, he concluded to sell it and split the money into his off-shore accounts. That way money won't be able to be tracked and he won't have to worry about someone finding him while in Japan, yeah in Japan. He decided to go to Japan with Eiji. This was secret as well, even Eiji himself didn't know. Only his 3 most trust-worthy people in his gang knew that he will be leaving, where? That was a mystery to them as well. He was planning on telling Eiji once he takes care of the corporation. Ash and his war council talked about their plans, what they should do now that their leader and boss is leaving. Ash wanted Alex to be next boss and although slightly hesitant, Alex accepted. 

After around 25 minutes, Ash overheard the doors unlocking and someone walking in. He assumed that was Eiji so he arose from his seat and paced to the hallway to welcome his friend. 

"Hey, Eiji. Took you long enough, I was about to call the rest of the gang to look for you." Ash smiled and glanced behind him motioning to Eiji that they had guests in the living room. "You should have-" Ash's smile faltered once he noticed the boy had a gloomy aura around him. "Eiji, what's wrong?" Ash asked, his voice full of fondness. Eiji closed his eyes in response and took a deep breath. "Eiji?" Ash questioned confused. Eiji stood there for a few more moments before he slowly turned around to completely face him. Ash froze inspecting his face. 

"EIJI!?" Ash shrieked but black-haired boy marely turned his gaze elsewhere. Ash instantly walked closer to Eiji, cupping his face in his hands and examining big purplish bruise forming on his left cheek. "What happened, who did this to you?!" Ash demanded. Eiji marely shrugged and tried to push Ash away, but Ash was having none of that. "Eiji!" 

"Boss" Alex, Kong, and Bones called. Ash ignored them and stared at the bruise on the other boy's cheek. "Eiji, tell me who did this to you," Ash said, his voice eerie monotone. "Nobody" Eiji answered. "EIJI, DON'T BULL$HIT ME!"

"It was an accident, Ash" Eiji rebuked "Just leave it be" 

"If it was an accident, why are you keeping it a secret."

"I am not keeping it a secret. I -"

"Yes, you are." Ash accused. 

"I'm not!"

"You are, now tell me what happened!" 

"NO!" Eiji shouted back at Ash. Jade-green eyes stared wide at dark-brown ones. Eiji took a shaky breath and looked away from Ash, grief, and melancholy clearly visible in his eyes. At that moment something in Ash snapped. He studied Eiji for a few more moments, before coming up even closer to Eiji. 

"Eiji, look at me." Ash spoke with his voice eerie monotone once again. Eiji didn't budge. "Eiji. look. at. me." Eiji felt a shiver going up and down his spine over the indifferent tone of Ash's voice but he still refused to look up. With one swift move, Ash grabbed both of Eiji's wrists and pulled him closer so they were both looking at each other. "Don't look away from me."

"Bo- Boss?" Alex shakingly called. 

Ash marely glanced in their direction before saying "Get out," three gang members glanced at each other and slowly started walking up to the two boys next to doors. While walking past them, Alex glanced at Ash, what he saw made him instantly stop in his track. His boss was looking at Eiji with pure rage shining in his eyes. Alex gulped and quickly walked away. 

"Ash, calm down" Eiji shuddered while looking at green rage-filled eyes of the boy standing in front of him. "Tell me, Eiji," Ash said slowly.

"No, Ash. It's not important. I am alright."

"Eiji"

"You don't have to do anything."

"I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO!"

"THEN WHO ELSE WILL, YOU, YOU CAN'T PROTECT YOURSELF. I HAVE TO, AND DON'T START THAT RUBBISH ABOUT YOU BEING OLDER THEN ME 'CAUSE THAT DOESN'T METTER SINCE YOU DON'T ACT LIKE THAT!" Ash yelled at Eiji not noticing that he was holding his wrists tighter after every sentence

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SCARED I AM OF LOSING YOU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I GET HURT PROTECTING YOU, YET I NEVER CARED. YOU WERE MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAT MY LIFE, AND NOW, NOW THAT I ASK YOU WHO HURT YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN TELL ME!" 

"No, Ash I-"

"SHUT UP!" Eiji flinched at volume of Ash's voice.

"YOU SHOULD BE MORE GRATEFUL! I SAVED YOU COUNTLESS TIMES! I RISKED MY LIFE FOR YOU COUNTLESS TIME AND THIS IS WHAT I GET IN RETURN, YOU DON'T EVEN TRUST ME ENOUGH TO TELL ME WHO FREAKING DID IT!" Ash continued to jell.

"Ash, stop! You're hurting me!" Eiji barely choked out. One of his eyes were closed and other was half-lidded because of pain, his eye shining with tears threating to spill. Ash instantly froze and looked down into his hands only to see that he had death-tight grip onto Eiji's wrists. Ash let them go immediately. They stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence before Eiji marched away hurriedly. "Oi, Eiji!" Ash called but Eiji continued walking away. "$HIT!" 

Ash ran after Eiji, just as he caught up to him Eiji slammed the doors of their bedroom and locked them. Ash stared at the doors for few moments trying to even out his breath.". .Eiji" Ash called but got no response. 

'It's better if we talk after we calm down' Ash conceived himself and grabbed his light-blue jacket that was laying on the sofa and walked out of the apartment. Once Eiji heard a familiar sound of doors he slumped down the wall and started sobbing.

* * *

"Wow, you look pissed," Max said with his jokingly voice making Ash growl under his breath.

"Shut up, old man. I am not in a good mood" Ash said with his ice-cold voice making Max freeze.

"What's wrong kiddo?" 

"That doesn't concern you,"

"Kid. . . Did you and Eiji have a fight" Ash flinched and narrowed his eyes "So you did, ha? I can only tell you one thing with my experience with married life. Talk it out, and apologize even if it isn't entirely your fault, it's not worth fighting over, especially when it's about the two of you. Nothing will be worth fighting in your case." Ash grumbled "Yeah, 'cause your marriage was in great condition before our meeting"

"Whatever, kid. If you need some advice feel free to call" and with that Max rose and walked away leaving blond gang leader to stare after him.

Ash rose from his seat and silently walked home, his mind racing from the very first time he saw Eiji to their past meeting with that bruise. He really wanted to confront Eiji and make him say the truth, but that was probably a bad idea. He unlocked the doors and silently stepped inside. Once seeing the apartment was dark he let out a deep sigh and walked to the sofa and plopped himself down. ". .eiji. . . " was the last thing that could be heard in the apartment as a blond gang leader fell asleep.

* * *

"Eiji" Ash called but he got no response. Ash looked around the apartment once again just in case and sure enough, Eiji was nowhere to be found and doors of their shared bedroom were still locked. Ash stared at the handle before sighting and loudly saying "Eiji, I am going out!" knowing that Japanese boy is up at this hour. 

When coming back Ash was half expecting to see Eiji in the kitchen, preparing some food, but the only thing greeting him was an empty silent apartment.

"Eiji?" Ash asked looking around the room. No sign of him. Ash looked at his cellphone and hissed when he noticed the time. 'It's 14:25, he has to eat something!' Ash walked swiftly to the doors of his and Eiji's shared bedroom. "Eiji, open up!" He banged on the doors a couple of times and waited. He heard the shuffling on the other side of the doors, but soon room grew silent once again. "Eiji, enough of the games, you need to eat something. Open the damn doors!" Ash could hear some more shuffling on other room, but it soon grew silent again. "Eiji..." Ash groaned and leaned on the wall.

"Eiji, please. I am sorry, so please open the doors. We should talk." Ash said and a few moments later he heard the silent shuffling on the other hand of the wall, a few moments later the noises became clearer and louder. And then finally Eiji opened the doors.

* * * 

"So, why you don't want to tell me what happened," Ash asked after minutes passed by feeling like hours.

"If I do you will go confront that person" Ash nodded, he wasn't the slightly pleased by his answer but he agreed with it.

"So, is that person powerful or something, and you are scared I will get hurt when I go for revenge?" Eiji shrugged 'No, then Yut-lung is off the list, huh'

"More like, if you go to confront that person, you might lose something you worked hard to get, and I don't want that. They are everything you have." Ash looked at him with mixed feelings 'did he just sat 'they', who? I Don't have anyone... well there is Eiji, Shortar, Max, Griffin, Skip and Alex and the rest of the gang... gang?!'

"Someone from my gang did this to you!" Eiji looked at him in fear and shock, then he looked down, casting his gaze on the cold floor. So he was right.

"Eiji... look I get you don't want me to fight with my gang, but that doesn't justify them hurting you... so, please. Tell me what happened." 

"I'm pretty sure he was called Ricky or something similar. I kinda bumped into him in the marketplace and he recognized me. He said that because of me you grew soft and that I will be the reason your gang will be turned against you. I told him to stop acting as he knows you cause he doesn't and then he came at me and punched me, the two boys with him immediately got him off and ran away after muttering something along the lines of you killing them once you find out. " Eiji finished the explanation. Ash looked at him for a few more moments before walking closer.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, that's one of the biggest regrets I have. I promise to not do it again." He knelt in front of Eiji, his arms on Eiji's knees. Eiji finally looked up, his eyes landed on green ones.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Eiji snorted and smiled "I already did, the second I walked out of those doors and saw you looking worse than when you got shot." Now it was Ash who snorted. "I'm sorry, but you have no right to judge me when was the last time you looked at the mirror?" Eiji gasped and flipped him off. 

"Come on, we need to eat something then sleep." Ash rose and pulled Eiji up as well. "Because you made me sleep on the couch, you are making me pancakes as an apology." Eiji scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry..."

"What's with Japanese people apologizing all the time, we already did that, now hurry up, I'm starving."

"Coming, you big baby~" Eiji coed. Ash walked inside the kitchen and sat on the chair while staring at the boy. He needed to make a phone call to Alex, but that can wait. Eiji is his priority, and he always will be.


	9. Christmas

It was winter already. Ash was still surprised winter came so quickly it was Christmas Eve tomorrow. For weeks he was too busy to notice how fast time was flying by. He looked up seeing bare trees and lots ofChristmas decorations hanging from all around him.

He was in uptown so it wasn't surprising there were so many Christmas lights hanging around, but he never saw so many so he liked looking at them, he found them quite beautiful. Snow fluttered to the ground as the Christmas season covered New York City. Shoppers passed through the streets and stores were crowder than normal. People were walking and pushing through the streets and shops looking for things they believed their children or their loved ones would enjoy. Everybody was smiling cheerfully and happy.

Ash hated this time of a year.

Whenever it's Christmas time Ash always remembers his past, his long-lost happiness, he would see families together smiling and walking beside each other, which always made him remember Griffin.

He continued walking.

He was currently close to the new temporary hideout that he bought using papa Dino's money, the apartment he was using as a hideout. He once again looked up in the murky sky with little snowflakes falling from it and closed his eyes, cold wind ruffling his hair as he sighed softly before something caught his concentration. Pausing in front of one of the shops he looked once again inside and for a few moments he stared inside before walking in. He walked back outside only after few minutes with a little white box in his hands and red bow on it, while he was staring at it he looked both confused and embarrassed, but his Jade eyes were shining with warmth. After a few moments, he put the little box in the pocket of his long brown coat.

Christmas never really meant anything to Ash. It was just another day, the same as any other. He never really celebrated it, at least not since he was a child and yet thought of getting Eiji a gift was really important to him. He didn't know why, but whenever he thought of Eiji receiving the gift he would always imagine him smiling with his eyes shining like he is a kid. That thought alone was enough to make him spend all of his money on something as dumb as on gift, but that one little gift would make Eiji smile so he didn't really care about nothing else, and it wasn't that expansive either.

 _"It's weird, but Eiji will probably like it. But it's soo weird. How do I even give this to him..."_ Before he even noticed, he was standing in frot of his doors and unlocking them. He was greeted with the smell of warm meal.

He smiled at the sight of Eiji cooking in the kitchen covered in flour.

* * *

  
"Oh, you're already awake." Eiji noted and walked to a younger American boy sitting across the tree with his back leaning on the corner of the sofa while he watched twinkling lights. Eiji took a seat next to him and rested his chin on his knees with a soft smile. Their Christmas tree was average-size with golden and white ornaments hanging from it, balls with golden details, raindeers and small snowmen smiling with their colorful hats and scarfs, angels with wings flying next to it, sparkling white lights seemed like tiny stars when glittering on the night shy and big yellow star on top of it reflected the sparkles with equal beauty. Eiji felt his smile widening as he remembered his clumsy American friend helping him decorate it. Ash looked like a small, excited child and no, his words of protest didn't change that. "Ash, present!" Eiji tugged on his sleeve as he pointed at the little white present with a red bow on it. Ash let his gaze fall before he crawled to it and geabbed it. He extended his hand bestowing it to Eiji. "It's for you." He murmured.

Eiji beamed at him "Thank you, i didn't think you will buy me a present." Eiji took it and carefully untied the red velvet strand. "Ehh, Ash?" he looked up to meet his gaze before glancing down again. A golden locket dangled on his palm. "It's beutiful, but are you sure I can take it. It looks expansive."

"I bought it for you. Of course, you can take it" The locket was clearly golden and expansive, it had small jade green rock in the middle of it and inside of it was written 'For one who is always there' and a small heart on the other side.   
"Thank you, Ash." with his palm he dried the tears threatening to spill and twisted to grab something from behind him "this one is for you." he blinked and took a bigger purple box. He delicately untied the yellow velvet cord.

He opened the lid of the box. There was a brown book with red letters glued on top of it inside 'For Ash' it read and the boy silently flipped it open. On the hardcover, there was sort of pocket inside and the white letter was peeking out. Ash took it out, it read 'open on Christmas' he glanced back at Eiji who only gestured him to continue, so he obligated and flipped the sheet. He was greeted with a picture of his gang. It was one of his old gang's meetup spots, the same club they were in when he first met Eiji. Under the picture, there was neet handwriting and as blond American begin reading it, he realized it was Eiji's point of view on that day, he long recognized the handwriting was Eiji's but he was still taken aback as he read it. It was a sorta diary, and sorta letter. It was Eiji, writing to Ash about their experiences. He flipped through serval more pages. He saw a lot of pictures, Skipper, Shorter, Sing, Max, even Nadia was there smiling at Ash from the camera-took picture. There were long descriptions of the pictures and the day underneath them, or above, or next to it. Letters were also in them. On each, it said something along the lines of 'Open when...' and Ash shuffled through them 'when you're lonely, when you can't sleep, when you're frustrated, when you're lacking motivation, when you want a hug, when you have self-doubts, when you have a nightmare about the people you lost, when you have nightmares about bad people, when you had a bad day, when we have a fight, when you blame yourself' there were more, but Ash left them inside. He decided he will read through them later, and he put down the book back in the box he noticed there were even more papers inside, but smaller, he took one and read it. 'Coupon for a free hug' he glanced at Eiji and returned it to him. Ash took Eiji's hand and the boy smiled in response. He could feel the younger boy's heart thundering through their linked hands. Ash rested his head on his shoulder while Eiji soothingly caressed his back, up and down as Ash tears stained his shirt.

They didn't say anything for a long time, but they didn't have to. They could always understand each other. Their bond was far deeper than simple words.


End file.
